Always Here
by Not-that-kinda-gurl
Summary: Remus and Erin are told of James and Lily deaths. RemusErin, LilyJames


Always Here

By: NTKG

Erin snuggled closer to her husband, Remus Lupin. Both of them, for the first time in weeks, were together. Tonight. One night. Then all the fuss started up again. Lord Voldemort was on the rise quickly and everyone had jobs. Everyone had to do something, which meant Erin and Remus were apart most of the time.

Remus spent it with his best friend, James Potter, doing their jobs as Aurors. They had done everything from spying to peace talks. It was like they lived to two different lives. The one with their wives, and then the one with their jobs. From spying to peace talks to baby showers and weddings. But no matter what happened, they were always there for each other. If Remus had to go away for a while Erin stayed with James and his wife Lily. It had always been that way.

Erin spent it at her ministry job with her best friend Lily. They also led a somewhat double life. One with their husbands and one at home. Everything from paperwork to signing peace treaties. But no matter what happened they were always there for each other. If James left for a while, Lily came to stay with Erin and her husband Remus. It always been that way.

"You have to have the cutest nose I think I have ever seen. " Remus teased, nipping at his wife's nose in an attempt to kiss it. He was fully enjoying his time off with her.

"Yes. I know. It's adorable. But that's no reason to try and bite it off." She teased back laughing. Remus smiled, pulling the covers up around their intertwined bodies. They fit together. Like a puzzle. Almost like their friends Lily and James. Both couples had been together since school, never falling apart like some did.

"I love yo-" Remus began, before being cut off by the phone. He sighed, burying his face in Erin's chest.

"Just let it ring.." He pleaded. She laughed before answering.

"It could be something important. You know how things are.." She said. He made an attempt to keep her in bed by planting kisses down her neck, but she swatted at him laughing as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Lupin?" A voice asked.

"This is she."

"Hello. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Auror offices."

"What can I do for you?"

"You and your husband need to report down here as soon as possible. " He said, his voice becoming more and more grave as he spoke.

"Okay. Well be there as soon as possible." She answered, hanging the phone up. Remus looked up at her, curious.

"That was Kingsley. He said we need to come to the Auror offices as soon as possible." Erin said, rolling over onto her side before sitting up on the bed and standing up.

"Did he say why?" Remus asked, standing as well. She shook her head, slightly worried. Erin had this bad feeling in her stomach. Something had happened.

"I'm gonna check on Lily and James." She said, once dressed. She walked over to the fire place, tossed in the powder and stuck her head through the flames. A few moments later, her head appeared in the fire place at the Potter Mansion and she looked around.

"Lils! James! " She yelled. She waited a moment and getting now answer, tried again. "Lily! James!" Still no answer. She pulled her head back out of the flames, to see Remus staring down at her.

"There not there. Probably already at the Auror office." Erin assured herself. Remus nodded, taking her hand.

"1..2..3.." Erin felt a jerk and a few moments later appeared in the Auror office. Remus quickly took her hand and walked over to where Kingsley stood.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the tall man. Kingsley put and encouraging hand on Remus' shoulder and looking at the couple, stated:

"James and Lily are dead."

Remus stopped moving. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. And Erin was in about the same shape.

"What?" Remus croaked, his voice barely audible.

"James..and Lily..are dead.." Kingsley said more slowly.

"No there not.." Remus said laughing in a maniacal sort of way, before taking Erin's hand again and apprating to the Potter Mansion. One side of the house was in ruins. The other side was barely there. Remus let go of Erin's hand and ran forward towards the ruins. He walked though then frantically.

"James! James! Prongs! Man this isn't funny!" He yelled. He kept this up until his voice went hoarse and he couldn't yell anymore. He sank to his knees and buried his hands in his face. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted to yell at everyone. He wanted James and Lily back. This wasn't fair.

"Erin.." He started meekly turning to look for her. She was standing a few feet behind him, holding a small black-headed baby. Remus stood, walking to her.

"Harry.."He said softly, looking into those all to familiar eyes and face. He ran his rough hand over Harry's hair, causing him to coo. He let out a hollow laugh at this.

"How could they do this? To me? To you? To Harry?" Erin asked, tears falling from her eyes. " They promised they'd always be here. Always here!" She said, her body racking with sobs as Remus held her and Harry to stop her from falling.

"Erin..Baby.." Remus whispered, pulling her face up to his. "They are. Always here. They are. Look." Remus said, pulling her face down to look into Harry's eyes. Lily's eyes. His face. James' face. Erin stared at Harry for a moment before hugging Harry tightly and kissing his head.

"Always here.." She whispered.


End file.
